Reality Check
by Vixen Winters
Summary: The Bat-family were the only heroes that were real, everything else was a dream. But when they are accidentally put in the dream state, it's up to the remaining heroes of Gotham to stop the criminals from running wild. Can Jason help the girls of the Bat-family from losing everything? Will they survive the city that used to be called Gotham? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

What if everything was a lie? There was no Justice League, no Team. There were no Shadows, no Light. But there was still Gotham and the other cities, all in need of heroes. Heroes that didn't exist. What if everything but their origins, was a dream, a dream they were put into as a form of therapy?

I own nothing but this plot line and my OC Raven Conners

Chapter One: Unidentified

Mount Justice 2nd November

A teenager stands in front of the hologram of his deceased brother, he's been gone for a year now and Nightwing still couldn't stand it.

Hearing a door open, he turned to see his friend.

"Hey Babs." Dick gave the approaching form with a small, sad smile. "I didn't know you could brood." The older teen joked, trying to help with her friend's pain. "So, what happened to him?" she asked sadly. Dick just shook his head, Barbara frowned, "He's my friend, I deserve to know!" Needless to say Dick was shocked by Barbara's outburst, it was really out of character for her usual calm self. "Sorry it's just, there's been a lot going on lately and, uh" she looked down, not knowing what to say. "You want to know that badly?" Barbara looked up at her younger friend and gave him a small nod, Dick smiled sadly as he began his story.

"It was about a year ago"

" _Hey Bats! Heads up!" the fourteen year old Robin yelled, kicking a goon in his mentor's direction. "Robin, how many times?" came the gruff voice of his mentor. "I know, I know" he replied while taking down at least three more goons._

 _When the last of them were taken down, the two vigilantes met in the centre of the old hotel room. "You did well." Batman stated, causing his protégé to smirk. Before either of them could speak up again they were interrupted by their residential clown queen of crime, Harley Quinn. "Well if it isn't old B-man, here as always, spoilin' our fun." She fake pouted, pointing a gun at Batman. "My puddin' said I have to keep an eye on you Bats, so that's what I'm doing."_

 _So focused on her task, she never noticed the little bird sneaking around behind her, but before he could take her down, he saw a white skinned man with green hair in a purple suit run down the corridor. As if on instinct, the boy followed. "Robin!" Batman called out for the retreating boy but he didn't listen._

 _Jason ran out of the building where they were fighting and saw Joker heading towards an old warehouse. Jason followed the evil clown, and all the while his conscience was screaming at him. "Don't go! It's a trap!" "Oh it's definitely a trap, I wouldn't follow him." "Call Batman, he can help." "But Batman would take all the credit, if you take down the Joker on your own, you could prove your worth and Batman will have to stop holding you back."_

 _Jason foolishly listened to the devil on his shoulder, and ran faster to catch the psychotic clown prince of crime. All the while his instincts were screaming at him to turn back._

Dick stopped talking and looked away, "So what happened then?" Barbara asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the rest. Dick sighed and continued,

 _Soon enough he caught up with the clown. "End of the line Joker!" before the boy could even get in a fighting stance, a manic laugh came from the clown. "For you maybe, pumpkin."_

 _Jason got ready to punch the psychopath but before he could move, a kind of spray was sprayed in his face and he lost consciousness._

 _When he woke up he was in a dark run down warehouse, it was then that he noticed that the lenses in his mask were popped out, does that mean Joker knows who he is?_

 _Hearing a door being opened and then slammed shut, Jason looked at the door and sat up. He shifted his hand to try and get out of the cuffs but they were stuck tight._

 _"Honey! I'm hoooooome!" the Joker's voice sounded through the warehouse, when he came into view Jason froze. As a young boy he was always scared of crowbars, and now the Joker is going to beat him with a crowbar, great. He shouldn't have gone after the clown._

 _He tried shuffling backwards but ended up falling as his hands weren't free to support him._

 _He was about to try again when he felt a tremendous pain in his side, along with the sound of metal hitting flesh. This happened about five times until Joker, who was laughing the whole way through it, spoke again._

 _"Wow, that looked like it hurt" Joker walked over Jason, who was struggling to breathe._

 _He hit him again, "Hang on, that looked like it hurt more." Joker smiled and lifted the crowbar and started tapping the end in his left hand, "Let's try sort this out, kay pumpkin?" He raised the metal crowbar over his head, "What hurts more? Forehand *Whack* or backhand *Whack* A *Whack* or B *Whack*" The Joker hit Jason a few more times and Jason mumbled an insult, "Eh eh, a little louder lamb chop, think you have a collapsed lung that always beats the oratory." he said ruffling Jason's hair, Jason spat blood at the clown._

 _Joker slammed Jason's head into the floor and stood up. "Now that was rude, the last boy plundered had some manners, guess I better teach so you're a better follow on in his footsteps," he looked up as if he was thinking " Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar," he laughed putting his foot on Jason's back. Jason closed his eyes waiting for Batman to save him._

 _About half an hour later the Joker walked to the door putting his coat on, looking back at Jason he said, "Well kiddo I gotta go, but hey it's been fun right? Well maybe a bit more for me then you, I'm just guessing since you're being awfully quiet. Now be a good boy and do your homework and be in bed by nine and hey! Tell the big man I said, hello,"_

 _The Joker laughed and slammed the door. Jason opened his eyes, got up and moved his hands from behind him. Pushing himself up, he stood. When he tried to walk he fell down again. Deciding it wasn't going to work like that he, painfully, pulled himself across the floor with his hands._

 _After a good ten painful minutes, he reached the door. Reaching up he tried to open it but found that it was locked._

 _When he heard a bike coming closer he was filled with hope, until he heard the beeping. He looked over and saw a bomb. That was the last thing Jason saw._

But little did either of them know was that, Jason never died.

He just woke up


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or anything else but this plot line**

Chapter Two: Wake me when I scream

 _One year ago_

A young teenaged boy wakes from the sleep he was in for the past year, looking around he notices he's nowhere familiar. Sitting up he pulls the IV out of his arm, and tries to stand up.

The moment he got on his feet, he fell, but was caught by someone, looking up he saw it was a young teenaged boy, he looked thirteen. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes, which reminded Jason of Dick's.

Kneeling down, he took a step back from the fourteen year old. "Are you alright?" genuine concern was clear in his voice, Jason would've answered but he was too confused.

Once he pushed his confusion aside he scowled, "Who are you? Where am I?" Jason was surprised when he saw shock and a hurtful look on the boy's face. "You- you don't remember me?" Jason, still scowling, shook his head.

The boy stood up and held out his hand to help him up. "My name's Tim, Jason." This time it was Jason's turn to looked shocked "H-how do you know my name?" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you saw, whatever happened after you were abandoned by your family and left to the streets isn't real." Jason's eyes widened "How do you know about that?" he snapped, Tim smirked. "I didn't introduce myself properly, my name is Tim _Wayne,_ as in your _brother_. I'm stationed in the North Wing, and right now we're in Arkham Hospital. Perhaps when you feel up to it, I might give you a tour," Tim crossed his arms and waited for Jason to process the information.

"Arkham! Brother! Wayne! What?!" Jason was shocked, "H-how l-" he began but was interrupted by Tim "How long were you in this?" Jason nodded, "Well you were put into the comatose/dream state when you were thirteen and you are going to be fourteen tomorrow, actually you were in this for exactly a year."

Jason looked up when he said this, "A year, I've been in this a year." Tim nodded, "Everyone in the North Wing was placed under it by accident." Jason's eyes widened, "Does that mean, everything that happened wasn't supposed to happen?" He could feel himself getting angry, he wouldn't, couldn't lose his family, not again. "What about Bruce? Dick? Alfred? Are they okay?"

Tim could see that he was growing on desperate, "Do you want to see them?" he said quietly, hearing this Jason nodded. Tim walked over and tried to help Jason up, who pushed him off, "I don't need your help." Tim rolled his eyes and waited for Jason to face plant. Which happened straight after Jason took his first step. Tim then took the chance and helped him to the door,

"Why can't I walk?" Jason asked quietly, "The power of suggestion is strong so whatever happened in your mind, your mind thinks it actually happened. And you haven't walked in over a year. But don't worry, you just need time to adjust." Jason nodded and concentrated on trying to walk.

When he looked up they were outside a room marked N1. Underneath was a name, written in bold letters:

 **BRUCE WAYNE**

Jason froze and then pushed himself out of Tim's hands. Stumbling his way to the door, he struggled it open.

Once inside he stared at the form lying unconscious on the bed. He looked younger than in his dream, Jason felt the anger rising, they were all in a dream state, and now he's awake and they are in the comatose.

Jason, unable to keep himself upright, fell to his knees and, in Tim's opinion, he looked, lost.

But he was interrupted when a young boy's voice sounded through the room, "Drake, why are you wearing that?" Tim groaned "Why, does it bother you?" Tim replied, cheekily and Jason could practically hear him smirking. A scoff was heard and then the younger boy came into the room. "Todd. Do you remember me?" The boy asked kneeling down to Jason's level. He looked like Bruce but had green eyes.

The boy stuck out his hand, "My name's Damian, Damian Wayne."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wayne." Jason couldn't, wouldn't believe what he'd just heard. Damian rolled his eyes, "Are you deaf or something?" he said rather bitterly. "No but what you just said is a load of cra-" Before Jason could finish the word the door opened again. This time a blonde girl came in but it was her attire that confused Jason.

She was wearing a black and purple suit. "Hi Damian!" she running over and hugging him, Damian tried, and failed, to push her off. Giving up he sighed "Why?" the teen giggled "Dick's not here so I'm filling in." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Go bother Jason, he looks frozen. And why are you wearing that, someone could see you, and why is your hood down." She scoffed "Why are you so much like Bruce?" she teased. Damian smirked "Because he is my father."

Jason felt his mind melting, he was so confused. "Wait did you say something about Jason?" Damian rolled his eyes and nodded, the girl looked in Jason's direction and let go of Damian. "Jason! Jason's awake!?" the girl squeals and the next thing Jason knew, he was being enveloped by her, he tried to get out of her grip but she was hugging a lot stronger than Dick.

 **Flashback**

" _Jason!" a young blonde teenager ran over to the eight year old and squeezed him half to death, "Stephie," a five year old boy, who looked a lot like Bruce, stood beside another boy, who looked six , this boy also had black hair and blue eyes. A low chuckle was heard and they all looked toward it to see Bruce had come home from work. The five year old ran over to his father. "Hello Damian, hello Timmy." Bruce ruffled the two boys' hair as he smiled at the scene of Stephanie hug attacking Jason. But chuckled when he saw who was coming up behind them._

 _Jason looked over Stephanie's shoulder to see Dick sneaking up behind them, with a bucket of pink paint. Eyes widening, Jason squirmed. "Stephie," Stephanie smile and looked at Damian, still hugging Jason, who was squirming like mad to get away from the pink._

 _Damian pointed at Dick, who used that as his signal and poured the paint over both Stephanie and Jason. Stephanie screamed and let go of Jason, who then yelled and ran after Dick._

 _Before either Alfred of Bruce could stop them they ran to the house, and straight into Barbara and Cass, who were thirteen and seven. Dick is eleven at this stage, but that doesn't stop his wave of pranks._

 _Alfred, who heard the commotion, came out to see Dick, Jason, Barbara and Cass on the ground. Jason covered in pink paint, which spread a bit onto the other three. Dick looked up at Alfred and smiled 'innocently'._

 _The scary thing about Alfred is that he doesn't yell. "Go wash yourselves and then come back out here. Do not expect me to clean this up after you." With that he went inside._

 **End of Flashback**

"Stephanie." He whispered, he remembered something that never happened, unless… unless it did. The girl pulled away and smiled.

"You remember."


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated, but I'm moving these stories to quotev since I use it more. They will be called the same thing so I'll leave the link to my profile in case you can't find it.

MyLittleRedRobin

Thanks for reading my stories, I was surprised that people were even interested in it, also on quotev I have a few more stories that you haven't seen, so there will be more update probably more frequently as well. Well Bye.


End file.
